minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Server
I was playing on the popular server on Minecraft, Mineplex. I was in the middle of playing a game of Super Smash Mobs, when my internet page started flashing orange. I went onto Google, and saw it had opened the Minecraft Server List website. I was on an information page about a server titled "The Coolest Server ever!" It had 1000 people joined. The limit was unlimited. I disconnected from Mineplex, and pressed direct connect. I typed in the server IP, which was Y0u'11 #3 Stu(* h3re 43ver" It was a very strange Server IP. I connected, and i was spawned in a flat biome, which was made out of nothing. I seemed to be floating. It had said there were 1000 people online. I could see faint outlines of people, floating around in the nothingness. I typed in the message bar, and said, "What do you do on this Server?" I got a reply in about 30 seconds. The name was all white, and i couldn't read the name. The Message read: "A New one!" said the first. "You've gotta disconnect!" replied the second. "You'll be stuck here forever!" I became a bit scared, and immediantly disconnected. It wouldn't let me disconnect. I tried exiting out of Minecraft. that didn't work either. Eventually, i had to shut my computer off using the button. Thankfully, it worked. I was busy with school work the rest of the day, and went to bed that night. In the morning, i had come to a decision. A simple server couldn't just control what i did on the computer. I opened Minecraft, and clicked multi-player. I joined Mineplex, and decided to have a quick game of Super Smash Mobs. Halfway through the game, i got a private message from a different SERVER. How was that possible? it said "Come back..." I ignored it. I kept on playing. Soon, my emails opened up automatically. I had a new message from a name blanked out. It said, "Come Back.... i am getting impatient..." This was creepy. I closed my emails, and continued playing Mineplex. just then, one of my friends joined. Me: Hey! What's up? Him: Come back... Me: Is this a joke? Him: I am getting impatient... I stopped talking, and just played. Surely this was a joke. Maybe my friend made that weird server, and knew my email address. I walked up to him. His skin, of Superman, was ghostly white, and i could barely make out the S on his chest. I looked around me. All the other people were turning white. The textures were turning white. Then, my computer screen went all white. And big, black words appeared on the screen: YOU DIDN'T COME BACK. Then, my screen went to normal again. I was back in the server with the white people. The chat was filled with messages, saying "You came back." Over and over again. I was frozen in shock. Then, it felt like my hands were being forced onto the keyboard, pressing keys in the chat: "Who's next?" Authors note: Do you think its real? Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta Category:Chicken10